The mechanical nature of physical buttons or switches often prevents smooth voltage transitions when they are pressed or released. This may tend to create short-lived bounces on the line before the voltage settles and may trigger spurious interrupts. It may be desirable that such interrupts be debounced to provide only one interrupt invocation for each press or release (e.g., to the device driver consuming the interrupt). Otherwise, the device driver (or other “consumer”), seeing the interrupt, might assume multiple presses and behave incorrectly.